fictionearthfandomcom-20200214-history
History of New Earth
Full History Before New Earth Escape From Planet Earth In the aftermath of 9/11 (Gregorian calendar), George W. Bush was exploiting people's fears when suddenly, a rift in the space-time continuum opened up and sucked him in. Scientists determined that the universe was beginning to tear apart, and, using secret technology developed by Nikola Tesla and improved by modern technology, they created a power system that could propel a spaceship very fast. Ships were built, and the people of Earth were rushed into a nearby wormhole into this universe. The technology for the ships was eventually lost, leaving Liam Craddock to develop a warp drive in 2025. Aliens and Earthans Meet After a long three-month period of searching, the British ship found a planet to inhabit. But there was a problem, it was already inhabited. Troops landed on the surface to search for hostilities. They found a civilization of aliens living in present day Liamosia. The aliens started attacking the troops, so the troops fired their weapons at them. As a deadly result, most the aliens died and 5 out of 97 British troops died. Earthan Settlements After the aliens mostly died off, the British, Americans, Germans, and others began settling in the fertile lands. The first city they settled in was originally called Kalhumanifari by the aliens, which means "home city". The name would eventually be changed in 2025. Other settlements started popping up across the land including Baytown, Megalos, Tacostadt and Anemos. But the largest settlement was called Tradetown, due to it being a large area of commerce. It was set up by British troops in 2004, and had prospered much since its founding. In 2015, the group of colonists in the north, who would become the Garrenese, forcefully annexed Tradetown. The colonists in present day Liamosia simply continued on with their lives, but they still wanted Tradetown back under their control. The Foundations of Liamosia and Garrenland In 2017, the two colonies decided to form one nation, known as the Union of Colonial States (UCS). They had an extremely oppressive government, and by 2021, a rebel cell had formed in Kalhumanifari, known as the Freedom Fighters. Their leader: a tech-savvy 22-year old physicist/strategist from Kalhumanifari named Liam Craddock. He organized a deal with another rebel cell in the north known as the Peoplists, whose leader was Craddock's best friend, Jacob Garren. In 2024, they began a year-long war against their colonial leaders. On 2025, the Freedom Fighters and the Peoplists began a huge siege on Tradetown, the UCS capital. The UCS surrendered on 8 June, and the two rebel groups won independence. But, they agreed that: # Tradetown would go to the Peoplists. # The Baytown Colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. # All the islands of the southern colony would go to the Freedom Fighters. After that, the Freedom Fighters created a new country. But the problem was they couldn't agree on what to call it. Craddock's top general, Charles Abernathy, suggested Liamosia on Craddock's first name, Liam. The idea was accepted and the new nation of Liamosia was created on 28 July 2025. On the same day, Craddock became the Liamosian president. Around the same time, Garrenland was created on the same subject, Jacob's last name. The Peoplist Revolution of Somewherelsia During the time of independence, there was a country owned by France called French Somewherelsia. Garrenland and French Somewherelsia were rivals since French Somewherelsia was a Liberal nation while Garrenland was Peoplist. But what the French Somewherelsians didn't know was a Peoplist rebellion, aided by Garrenland, started attacking the French. Soon after they surrounded the capital, the Garrenese backed rebels forced the French Somewherelsians to surrender. Soon the Peoplist Kingdom of Somewherelsia was established and its best friend was and still is Garrenland, a fellow monarchy. The Foundation of Tacosia Germany made a colony in present day Eastworld officially called the German Eastwordian Colony. A rebel cell formed there called the Taco Fighters, due to the colony adopting a love for tacos with Steven "Dale" Rhinehart as their leader. They finally won on 13 October 2025 and named their country Tacosia because of their colony's leader's love for tacos. As their first action as a country, they declared war on the German Westworldian Colony to gain influence in the region. Soon after the capital was captured, the leader of Tacosia met and married his beautiful wife, Tatiana Zuthlin. They named the overseas territory formerly known as German W.Worldian colony after her: Tatiania, with the capital of Tatian.